She Said With a Wink
by Squicy31
Summary: A short Beca/Jesse one shot for my one year anniversary account. Enjoy and review please. I do not own Pitch Perfect. Stay flamin' and Make good choices! Rated T for ending. I might update this later with a little more detail. Let me know if you want a part 2. I'll probably make one anyways.


**Here is a one shot for my one year anniversary for my Fanfiction account. Review please!**

It's been hard for the past couple of days, and it will continue to be hard for the me. From the ICCA's to the end of this school year, everything has and will be hard. Sure, Beca and I had kissed, don't all best friends? Okay, that was a rhetorical question. But, to be honest, I don't even know where we stand. I really don't. I didn't think she would actually kiss me, to say the truth. I thought that she didn't like me. I just thought she only liked me as a friend, or maybe best friend. But, I was so confused. Whenever she leaned in to kiss me, I didn't know what to think. I didn't know what to really do. I was so lost. Not that I didn't love it, I was just lost and I just went with it. It felt so right, it felt so good. I wanted more, but, she kept smiling into the kiss. At least I knew she enjoyed it. When she actually ended the kiss, I was kind of upset. I wished we had actually talked about it.

When the ICCA's ended that night, Beca and the other Bellas got their trophy and I didn't see her again until this morning. That upsetted me. I wanted to congratulate her with a second kiss. But, she and the Bellas took their bus back to Barden, and the Trebles and I took our bus. It seemed to take forever for Donald to drive. I think everyone was angry that the Bellas had beat us. I didn't really mind all that much. I mean, after all, it was Beca's mix that they had used, and it's not like they're actually all that good or anything, right?

But, back to the subject, once we arrived back at Barden, I had noticed that the Bellas had arrived earlier that afternoon, and once the bus had parked, I bolted for Beca's dorm. And of course, she was asleep when I walked in. The door was unlocked because Kimmy Jin was there, and when I had walked in, she closed her small laptop and left. How rude?!

I was going to leave, but I had fixed my eyes on her. Wow, she was so peaceful when she was asleep. When I started my way back to the door, I had noticed she had stirred a little. She was awake. It was already kind of too late to leave, so I had decided to stay. I went over to her and sat on her bed. I poked at her side a bit and she started to talk.

"W-what do you want, Nerd?" Beca asked as she yawned. She had that sleeply voice that made me have goosebumps. Usually, the girl would fall for the guy's sleepy voice, but it was just something about it when Beca did it that made me go crazy.

"Oh, uh, I just, I just wanted to congratulate you winning the ICCA's. I mean you do deserve it with your aca-awesome mixes," I said as I used my dorky smile on her. God, I loved her so much.

"Thanks, I guess," And she finished that sentence with guess. I was hoping she would add on something else. But, I guess not. She just left that sentence off with guess.

I hesitated to say more, but I just couldn't hold back. "So, umm, what did it mean?" Why did I just say that?! Oh, God, I just wanted to jump into a river of lava.

"What did what mean?" She looked so confused.

"The, umm, the k-kiss. What did it mean?" I was so embarassed to even had mentioned it. If I could take it back.

"Oh, oh , the kiss," She looked down and started to fiddle with her blanket. I was going to speak, but I just kept my mouth shut. "I don't really know. What do you want it to mean?" She bit her lip.

This time I knew what I wanted to say. "I guess it means, we are, you know, two peas in a pod, stripes on a zebra, wings to a bird," I kept naming funny things to use for the word couple, and most of them didn't even make any sense. "Or, umm, maybe, lovers."

"Please, don't say lovers. Anything but lovers."

"So, it's official? We're dating?" I asked. Oh, how I hoped she'd agree.

"You can say that, or maybe you can say-" She didn't complete her sentence. By the time I knew it, she had her arms around my neck and she was kissing me. Like actually, kissing me on my lips for a second time. Hey, wait a minute? Shouldn't I be the one to kissing her? But, right now, it didn't really even matter to me. I was still kissing her, and she was still kissing me.

After a while, I pulled back. I didn't want to go any further than what we had, and that was to almost taking our shirts off of each other. I did want to go further, though, I really did. But, I had more respect than that. I didn't know how she would feel about sex with a guy she just had gotten official with. I didn't know if she was even a virgin still. I wish she still was, if she isn't. It would be hard to imagine Beca to sleep with another guy, and just the thought of that made me mad. I mean I'm still a virgin. But, I almost slept with this floozy, Layla, back during my junior year in high school. I kind of liked her and all, but it was a stupid party that my old friend, Chuck, threw for just some lame excuse for everyone to get drunk and to sleep around. I was going to sleep with her, until her ex-boyfriend, Andrew, came in there and pulled me by my arm and almost started to whale on me. But then the cops showed up and everyone made a run for it. Even me. I felt so bad because only two guys got caught and they were just some guys who were there under peer pressure. They didn't really do anything wrong. But, they did have a little alcohol and their parents were called because they couldn't drive themselves home. But, I'm glad I didn't sleep with her. I heard she had an STD a few weeks later.

"What's wrong?" She had asked me. I saw the hurt in her eyes.

"Nothing, I just want to wait a little while longer. I don't want to start having sex with you as soon as we get together. I won't take advantage of you like that, Beca. I respect you way too much to do that."

"Oh, well, alright then," She didn't seem too happy for me to stop. It's like she 'knew' what was coming.

"Beca, d-did you want to have sex?" I asked her. I was hoping for an honest answer.

She just sat there. "W-well, I was actually kind of expecting it. The last few guys I had tried to have a relationship in the past, all they wanted was sex. It's like all they wanted, sex, sex, and more sex! And of course, I broke it off with them," She looked straight at me. "I just couldn't give in. I don't want to lose my virginity to some dude who didn't care where they did 'it' at. I just couldn't, Jesse."

I gave her an apologetic look. I figured now that she was a virgin. "It's alright, Beca. I understand. I was about to sleep with a girl who had an STD once. But, then the cops came and broke up the party."

"Oh, that sucks," She said sarcastically, then her tone changed into a more serious one. "Jesse, if I must ask, are you a virgin?"

I looked and answered her quicker than lightning. "Y-yeah."

"Oh."

"Are you, Beca?"

"Yeah. I wanted to wait until I had found someone that I really loved. And, now, I think I had found him," She looked at me and pulled me into a kiss, which I gladly gave back to her," I love you, Jesse."

"I love you, too, Beca," I told her. "And, if it's alright, I think we should wait a while to start that part in our relationship."

"No problem," She pulled me down on top of her onto the bed. I wonder if she had listened to our conversation about waiting.

"Umm, Beca?"

"Don't worry, Jesse. Just because we made a deal, that doesn't mean we can't fool around a little," She said with a wink.

**I wrote this in like a couple of hours. Today is my one year anniversary for my account! I'm so happy! But, I didn't start posing until June 27th 2012. I'll try to post on that day, too. Stay flamin' and Make good choices. I'm taking Beca/Jesse requests and Avatar/Korra, too. PM me or leave a review.**


End file.
